King County Sheriff's Department
The King County Sheriff's Department was established in the year 1816 as the county police building for King County, Georgia. It has its main building headquarters in King county where both deputy officers Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are employed. Other deputy officers such as Lambert Kendal and Leon Basset also work for the sheriff's department as well as Diane who worked dispatch. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Before the outbreak, the sheriff's deputies worked and patrolled the area of King County, Georgia. On occasion, they would respond to calls for assistance from the Linden County Sheriff's Department when dealing with criminals or criminal activities. In one incident, deputies from Linden County pursued a group of reckless criminals into the neighboring area of King County where they asked for their assistance. While in pursuit, one of the Linden County officers was injured before both sheriff departments were able to end the chase; however, the suspects were still not willing to give up and fired back at the officers. The deputies were eventually able to kill the suspects in self-defense, however not before one suspect was able to shoot Officer Rick Grimes before being killed; the officers all gather around Rick to help him and call for medical support. "Bloodletting" Following the shootout, officers of the King County Sheriff's Department arrive at the King County Elementary School. Shane tells Lori about the suspect wounding Rick while Leon and Lambert were watching. Dead Reckoning Leon arrested Robb Spanner earlier suspecting that he was drunk and being non-responsive, Leon asked Shane what to do with him and Shane replied to just put him in a cell at the station for the moment. After Shane responds to the domestic disturbance at the Taylor residence, Shane brings in Gary Taylor for questioning in relation to the shooting and death of Paul. He hands off Gary to Leon to have him put in the same cell as Robb but Don asks Shane if they should cuff Gary or not. Gary is put into a cell after biting Leon and the group then after watch the news on the television. Hearing that the situation is becoming chaotic, they are interrupted when Patty Taylor enters the station. Shane talks to her bring up their past and then asks about what happened at the house earlier and what happened with Paul. She tells Shane that Paul was sick and then became disturbed and was tearing up the place. Her father tried to threaten him with a gun but he was forced to shoot him. Shane calms her down and tells her to wait while he went to get Gary. Gary being more and more disturbed wanted to get out of his cell not trusting a suspiciously quiet Robb. Shane appears and tells Don to tell Gary to stop acting out and move Gary to the interrogation room. While Shane responds to a text from Lori, Don opens the cell to move Gary but is attacked by Robb who bites him on the neck. Shane and Leon rush in to find Robb and Gary fighting and Don is dead. Shane is forced to shoot Robb killing him and comforts Gary while Leon hears a sound coming from the lobby where Patty was. Once Shane finds out that Gary killed Paul because he was a walker but as he finds out, Leon is attacked by an infected Patty. Shane rushes in and hits Patty with his gun to separate the two from fighting however, Gary comes in trying to protect his daughter but Shane moves him aside allowing a chance to kill her. Shane shoots his ex-girlfriend in the lobby of the police station and the group decide to head outside. Shane says he's going to leave to get Lori and Carl but first check up on Rick then head to Atlanta, he suggests that Leon and Gary do the same. Leon wants to stay in King County because he wants to protect the people and the guns they have. Shane shakes hands with Leon and they part ways. As Shane leaves, an infected Don comes out and is about to attack Leon. Webisodes: Cold Storage When B.J. allows Chase to get a new set of clothes at the storage facility, Chase is shown to Rick Grimes' storage locker, which displays the cadets of the King County Sheriff's Department which included Officers Shane Walsh, Don, Rick, and Diane. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Rick, along with fellow survivors Morgan Jones and his son Duane travel to King County Sheriff's Department to use the showers which had hot water, and also to gather some guns and ammo. After stocking up, the trio plan to part ways, thanking each other for the generosity they've shared. Before leaving, they spot an undead officer, Leon Basset, banging on the chain link fence. Rick unloads a bullet into his colleague's head before driving off to Atlanta to search for his wife and son. Season 3 "Clear" Rick, along with Michonne and Carl stop by the King County Sheriff's Department in hopes of retrieving more weapons. However, they find that all of the guns are gone, as well as most of the ammo minus a stray bullet that Michonne picks up off the floor. It is likely that Morgan was responsible for taking the guns, as the building he is staying in contains a large amount of guns. Equipment The King County Sheriff's Department used 1999 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptors as their patrol cars. Uniforms, duty gear and weapons are shown to vary between deputies. The basic uniform consists of a tan collared shirt with brown pocket flaps and epaulettes and brown straight leg trousers with a tan stripe down the leg. Collar insignia are brass eagles, and both shoulders of the shirt and Rick's jacket bear the King County Sheriff's Dept. patch. Leon and Lambert wear brown stetson style straw hats with upturned brims, while Shane prefers a Brown Department ballcap and Rick his signature stetson. The department badge is worn centered over the Left pocket and centered on the front of the stetsons, while a gold colored name tag is worn on the right pocket flap. All deputies seen using sidearms use Glock 17 handguns with the noted exception of Rick's Colt Python. Rick uses brown basketweave leather duty gear, while Shane is seen with an improbable mix of nylon and leather pouches on a nylon duty belt. Lam and Leon appear to wear nylon duty gear. Season 1 Episode 1 shows Rick's blue ballistic vest worn under the uniform, and shows Shane to wear a black undershirt vs. Rick's white. Shane wears black duty boots with his uniform while Rick wears brown cowboy boots. List of Police Patrol Vehicles * 1999 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor Membership *Rick Grimes - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *Lambert Kendal - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *Diane - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *Linda - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *''ShaneWalsh'' - (Former Sheriff's deputy) *''Leon Basset ''- (Former Sheriff's deputy) *''Don'' - (Former Sheriff's deputy) Deaths *Gary Taylor - Accidentally shot by Shane and bitten by zombified Robb. (Determinant) ''Accidentally shot by Shane or bitten by zombified Patty. ''(Determinant) ''Bitten by zombified Don. ''(Determinant) *Robb Spanner - Bitten by walker. (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Shane. ''(Zombified) *Don - Bitten by Robb Spanner and dies from blood loss. (Alive) *Patty Taylor - Bitten by Paul. (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Shane. ''(Zombified) *Leon Basset - Bitten by Patty or Don. (Alive) Shot in the head by Rick. (Zombified) Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" Season 3 *"Clear" Dead Reckoning * "Habeas Corpus" * "Patient Zero" * "First Blood" * "No Turning Back" * "Epilogue" Trivia *Rick and Shane's police car is Unit 134 as seen in "Days Gone Bye". **Rick uses the same car to drive up towards Atlanta before it runs out of gas. He found it in the station parking lot. *Leon and Lam were assigned to Unit 162 before Rick got shot. **In Season 2, when Shane goes to tell Lori that Rick has been shot and is in surgery, he is seen driving Unit 162, however this may be due to their car being damaged during the gun fight causing Shane to switch cars. **Lam and his partner (assumed to be Leon) are driving Unit 143. *Though the sheriff's station has been abandoned and gas lines have been down for about a month, the station has its own propane system for heat and hot water. *The Sheriff's Department building can be seen during the opening credits to the TV Series. **There is a flipped car in front of the main entrance of the building however when the building is seen by Rick and Morgan, there is no car there. *The building wasn't really a Sheriff’s office at all, it was located on Ellsworth Industrial Blvd in Atlanta, and is actually occupied by Vesta Holdings who, according to their website, “is a major purchaser, servicer, and owner of delinquent county and municipal real estate tax liens.” *A King County Sheriff's Department badge is featured on the opening credits of Season 3 (it is assumed to belong to Rick Grimes). *The sheriff cruisers featured in the TV series are ex-Georgia State Patrol vehicles. The Georgia State Patrol decals were removed and the King County decals added instead. *The patch of the King County Sheriff's Department is an almost identical copy of the one used by the Gwinnett County Sheriff's Department, with only some minor alterations. Meaning that it may be possible that King County is located close to Gwinnett County as both are located in the state of Georgia. *Similar to the Linden County Sheriff Department's units King County Sheriff cruisers only have a single all-blue Whelen Edge lightbar on the roof, with no other lighting; this was most likely done to keep production costs down and because the King County Sheriff's cars are not really that essential to the storyline and thus would not have been worth it to outfit them with a complete lighting setup. A similar thing was done in Resident Evil: Retribution where all the police cars seen only have lightbars and no other lighting components, most likely for the same reason as the King County Sheriff's cars. ru:Департамент полиции Округа Кинг Sheriff's Department, King County Category:King County Sheriff's Department, Kingn County Category:Season 2 Webisode Category:TV Series Category:TV Series Locations Category:Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning Locations